Safe and Sound
by vantastic69
Summary: Sollux finds a girl on the streets one stormy night. He has no idea just how much she'll impact his life. Human!Stuck AraSol fanfic with some spoilers! Watch out if you haven't finished reading Homestuck. Other characters come in later! And yes, this fanfic will get a little sad.
1. Prologue

**Prelogue**

There she was, a ghost of a girl lying on the ground. She made no attempt to move, as if the rain had defeated her. It was like the life had been beaten out of her and had left her for dead in the middle of a darkened road, with no hope for tomorrow left on tact.

She was pretty too, with her long dark hair and big red lips.

Sollux Captor, who had been passing by on his way home from work, couldn't help but lean down to shield her from the pouring rain and ask softly,

"are you all right?"

When she didn't respond, he extended his index finger to tap her shoulder. After a moment or two, she finally turned her vacant gaze to him and he froze on the spot. There was something there that he hadn't been able to identify before. This mysterious girl had been brutally beaten, and with an obvious black eye, there were cuts and bruises on her cheeks and a split lip to match.

Through all of the injuries she was _gorgeous_. But something about her expression caused her to look dead. As if the vacancy in her expression was reflected from how hollow she felt on the inside.

"What are you doing out here?" He fought to keep his voice calm and kind as he blocked the weather from battering her incessantly.

She remained quiet, but now her large brown eyes seemed to be fixated on his heterochromic ones. Sollux sighed, offering a hand. He was taken by surprise as her cold hand grasped his, and he gently helped her up.

"C'mon. I'll take you back to my plathe to dry up," he murmured reassuringly, "you'll feel better soon." She nodded her head in weak affirmation, and Sollux lead her out of the middle of the road.

Shouldering her along, he was making about a snail's pace now. His honey-blonde hair was slicked down to his head and his already-baggy jeans were beginning to sag, but the sound of her panting from such little effort drove him on.

After finding his keys and unlocking the apartment door, Sollux set the stranger on his couch and disappeared into the kitchen to make some sort of dinner.

"Call me if you need anything," he had peeked his head through the doorway. She nodded her agreement and left to find the bathroom.

Around 20 minutes later she returned, looking more stunning than before. Her long, dark, reddish hair extended in luscious waves down to her waist, her naturally red lips formed a nice smile that, with her rounded button-nose, was framed well by her heart-shaped face, and she was rather well-endowed, too. Sollux entered the main room with a bowl of instant ramen, setting it on the coffee table before her.

"Hungry?"

Her eyes grew and she stared almost voraciously at the bowl. Sollux smiled and stifled a laugh, pushing it towards her.

"Tho. I'm Thollucth. What'th your name?" She perked up and paused her attack on the noodles.

"My name's Aradia. Aradia Megido."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

That morning, Sollux awoke to bright rays of sunshine casting in from the window. He sat up slowly, stretching before sliding out of bed.

It wasn't until he passed by the sleeping figure on his couch that he realized she was still there.

That girl, Aradia Megido, as she was called, was resting like an angel in the middle of his apartment. He smiled a little to himself, somewhat glad that she was still there.

He shuffled over to his computer, starting it up as soundlessly as he could before going into the kitchen again. He cracked some eggs into a frying pan, and began to make breakfast.

Awoken by the sound of eggs being scrambled, Aradia sat up and yawned. She looked around, took in her settings, and then relaxed into the couch once more. At least she was safe for now- safe from the events of the previous night. But then she realized… _Tavros_. What had become of him?

She slipped off the couch and tiptoed over to Sollux's computer. He wouldn't mind… would he?

Sollux walked into the main part of the apartment with a plateful of eggs, but stopped when he saw the girl on his computer.

"Um… Aradia, what are you doing?" he coughed into his hand, not intending to be rude.

Aradia turned around and a deep red bloomed on her cheeks.

"I, well, I needed to inform my friends that I was all right."

Sollux looked concerned. "Do you have your phone?"

"I left it in my friend's apartment…" She looked down in shame.

"Well after we eat thome breakfatht, I'll drive you home. How'th about that?"

Her smile returned and she stood. "Thanks! Sollux, right?" He nodded. "But I have a request first… could we stop by the hospital on the way there..?"

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but merely pushed up his glasses and shrugged. "Thoundth fine to me."

She shut off the computer and they sat down, both only nibbling at the eggs. At some point Sollux noticed that the other was watching him, so he looked up.

"Thomething wrong?"

She shook her head, "no, not at all! It's just your eyes… they remind me of a cat." She giggled, and Sollux chuckled a little.

"It'th called heterochromia iridium," he explained rather thoroughly, as if he was well rehearsed on the matter. "It'th a condithion where one of my eyeth ith dithcolored. In thith cathe, I have a blue eye, and a brown one." She looked intrigued.

He laughed at her expression. "It'th not that big of a deal." But she kept grinning. "Anywayth… would you mind telling me what happened latht night? Before I found you."

She looked suddenly uncomfortable and shifted in her seat. "Well…" she grew quiet. "Okay. So last night my friends and I went out to a club. It got a little crazy so my friend Terezi and I decided it would be a good time to leave. But when we went to look for Tavros and Vriska, they weren't there. We searched _everywhere_. Eventually we heard from someone that there was a commotion on the roof, so we checked it out. And it was them. They were in some sort of fight, and Vriska was shoving him around, and he was actually shoving back, and… she _pushed_ him! He… he fell off the roof."

She paused and pulled her hair behind her ear nervously, then continued.

"The ambulances came, and naturally, Terezi and I were very worried. But Vriska showed no remorse whatsoever. Instead she had the audacity to tell us that he would be just _fine_. Terezi blew up at her and well… she threatened that Vriska would pay. I tried to get between the two of them, but Vriska landed a couple hits on me and I was out of the way. The two of them ended up disappearing in different directions.

I was lost, so I just wandered through the streets. It began to rain… and I just couldn't see straight. After I tripped over the curb, I just laid there helplessly until you showed up. I was ready to give up. But… thanks for taking me in."

Sollux breathed in astonishment, "wow… I'm thorry…"

She looked close to tears. He didn't know what to do, so he leaned forward and awkwardly patted her back. And feeling the comfort, she shifted forward and pulled the other into a tight hug.

Sollux, distracted by how soft she was and how nice she smelled, almost forgot about their conversation. But she eventually pulled back and wiped her eyes, reminding him that reality still existed.

He offered her a smile and stood, pointing to the door. "Let'th go vithit Tavroth."


End file.
